Face and Murdock - Getting Even
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Face is feeling very stressed out for the team's upsoming mission. In the back of his mind, he has this fear that something will go wrong. Murdock is there to reassure his friend that the plan is solid and that nothing bad will happen. That somehow leads into the two of them having a tickle fight. Please Enjoy!


It was the night before the biggest mission of their lives so far. Unlike usual, Face had made all of the plans. He had it well thought out, and if Hannibal thought it was good, then it was a solid plan. There was something still bothering Face. He didn't know what it was because he thought his plan was pretty damn good. He had a feeling that something would go wrong, and it may result in the loss of a team member. Even though he kept thinking that, he tried to remain confident.

Murdock had almost finished his part of the plan, and he wanted to show Face what he did. He basically wanted to get Face's approval. Face was alone in a room with a map of the plan laid out in front of him on a table. He wasn't aware of Murdock's presence. Murdock also knew that Face wasn't paying attention, so he decided to have a little fun. He brought half of his prototype mask with him, and he quickly got an idea.

He snuck up as quietly as possible behind Face and crawled down to the floor. He was now at the side of the table. Murdock smiled. He popped up with the half-mask on his face and sang, "For life is but an opraaaa..." Face wasn't at all amused or scared like Murdock had hoped.

"Face, what's wrong, man? I put on that show to... well I don't know why, but I did. Hello!" Murdock waved a hand in front of Face's face. Face hadn't looked up when Murdock was speaking. He now looked at his teammate, with a very unFace-like expression. He looked exhausted and almost saddened.

"Sorry, sorry. No, I liked what you did. It was good. I was just... thinking," Face said that as a huge lie, and Murdock knew it was.

"Face, do you think I'm stupid? You didn't even see what I did, let alone hear it. Something's bugging you. Is it the mission?" Murdock sat down on the empty stool next to Face.

"No... ah, yes. Well, the plan sounds good, right?" Face looked at Murdock for a second then returned his gaze to the map.

"Probably the best one I've ever heard," Murdock replied truthfully.

"Yeah, well. Think about this, Murdock. We got out of Mexico and Baghdad with Hannibal's plan, right?" Face stared at the map.

"Yes, Face. Oh, wait. Were you talking to me or the map?" Murdock joked to his friend. Face actually grinned and looked at Murdock.

"There are those blue eyes!" Murdock smiled, and Face shoved him lightly.

"The thing is. I'm not Hannibal. Like, what if..." Face was cut off by Murdock.

"Face! I know that. There are no "what ifs." Yor plan is set, and it's awesome," Murdock stared into Face's eyes. Face wanted to look down, but he couldn't.

"There are numerous "what ifs", Murdock! I don't want anything to go wrong, and put anyone's life in danger," Face angrily said, and he turned his head completely away from Murdock. He didn't mean to snap at Murdock. Murdock looked at the back of Face's head very sympathetically. He didn't want to cause is friend anymore stress than he was already under.

"Face, look at me. Please," Murdock tried to see Face. Face wouldn't turn around.

"No," Face simply replied to Murdock without looking back. Murdock smirked. He wanted to try to get Face to turn around, but with a fun approach to it.

"Please, Face. Look at me!" Murdock poked the lieutenant's side. Face jumped and covered his torso. He still didn't look at Murdock. Instead, he stared at his knees while he was bent over. Murdock's face lit up.

"You're ticklish! You're ticklish! Hahaha," Murdock chanted as he tackled Face off his stool. Face screamed and he and Murdock landed with a thud on the concrete floor. Murdock had somehow straddled Face. Face didn't want to give in to Murdock. He kept his eyes shut... you know, he didn't want to look at Murdock. This made Murdock laugh out loud.

"So, you're really not going to look at me. Huh, Face?" Murdock smiled and poked Face's belly. There was no real reaction, except for Face biting his lip to prevent from smiling or laughing.

"I'm not looking at you. But I will if you get the hell off," Face lied hoping Murdock would listen. Face could've easily pushed Murdock off him, but it was kind of difficult since he couldn't see anything.

"Nah, Face. I want to have some fun first. You're ticklish, right?" Murdock began to slowly tickle Face's ribs. Face made a noise like a raspberry to prevent laughing. It didn't help at all because he was immediately brought to booming laughter. He didn't want to laugh because he absolutely hated being tickled.

"NOOO! Hahahahahahaaa! I-I'm not TICKLIHIHIHISH! Stop!" Face kept his eyes shut tight. Murdock just laughed.

"You sure, Face?" Murdock's tickling picked up speed. Face shrieked, laughed, and squirmed. Murdock burst into his own fit of laughter because he had never heard Face shriek before. He had actually broken through the tough, outer shell Face lived in. He got Face to laugh and smile, but still did not get his eyes open.

"YES! HAHAHAHAAA! Stohohop! PLEASE! AAAAHHHAAHAAHAAA!" Face was desperatley squirming and flailing his arms aimlessly while he laughed.

"I know you are ticklish, Face. I'll stop if you look at me. Hehe," Murdock wanted to see how long Face lasted.

Face never liked losing so he said, "NEHEHEHEVER! Hahaha! You'll hahahave to k-kill me!" Murdock raised his eyebrows and giggled. He really didn't care if Face looked at him or not. He just wanted to make Face happier than his previous state. You know, to help him relax for the upcoming mission.

"AAHHAHAHAHA! GET OHOHOFF, MURDOCK!" Face again screamed through his laughter. At this moment, he accidentally punched Murdock in the mouth. Murdock stopped tickling him and held his jaw.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch! God, Face. You are too ticklish!" Murdock looked down at the panting lieutenant. Face still had his eyes closed. Murdock got off of Face and sat on the floor.

"I... Hate you, Murdock," Face said after a moment of silence. Murdock laughed and said in reply, "I hate you, too. Now do you want to see what I made? Oh, right. You can't see," Murdock looked disappointed, but began to tickle Face's belly. Face screamed in surprise and started to laugh again. He rolled away from Murdock's fingers on the floor. Face's back was facing the captain, but he wasn't sure of that. He peeked through one eye to see if Murdock was there. He wasn't so he opened both eyes fully.

"Face, come back. I'm sorry for tickling you. I just wanted you to see my helmet thing," Murdock sounded and acted like a child when he said this. Face grinned widely, and he turned around to actually look at Murdock. Murdock and Face's eyes met, and Murdock returned the grin. Face rolled back over to Murdock. Murdock gently pinched Face's side. Face squealed and jerked away.

"Ah! Stop it!" Face chuckled and looked at a giggling Murdock. Murdock was covering his mouth, and silently laughing at Face.

"Stop laughing! I'll see your... whatever you made," Face said to Murdock who immediately put on a straight face.

"Yes, sir! Thanks, Face!" Murdock saluted Face and stumbled up to get his helmet. Face laughed at how crazy his friend was. He stayed on the ground and waited for Murdock.

"Face, you got to come up here to see it. I can never lift it back up if I get it down there," Murdock spoke from the table. Face groaned at stood up. He straightened his shirt and brushed himself off.

Murdock had one hand on the top of a helmet made of a bullet-proof metal. He attached a bunch of ketchup packets around the outside. This puzzled Face.

"Wow, Murdock. It looks great. I'm just wondering... um... Why are there ketchup packets on it?" Face waved a hand to emphasize his question.

"You really don't know? It's pretty obvious, Face. Guess!" Murdock grinned and crossed his arms. Face raised an eyebrow at him which translated to 'really?'

"Murdock, I have no clue. I really don't care why you put them on. Just, it is bullet-proof, right? Because I don't want you to die or anything," Face said to Murdock.

"Yes, Face. Of course it's bullet-proof. Now guess why I have the ketchup!" Murdock stamped his feet on the ground, as he whined the last sentence. Face smirked and flashed his teeth.

"Um... hehe... Maybe you wanted to have a hot dog after the mission? I don't know!" Face was plaufully yelling. Murdock burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaa! Good guess, but no," Murdock adjusted his cap and smiled at Face.

"Just tell me. I give up!" Face raised his arms in the air. Murdock was highly amused.

"Nope! I'm not telling until you guess right!" Murdock said confidently. At this moment, Face didn't care if it looked stupid or childish. He was going to give Murdock some payback for tickling him. Face stood up and slowly walked toward Murdock.

"So, you're not going to tell me. Are you sure?" Face was almost touching Murdock's face when he said this. Murdock looked nervous and stared right back into Face's blue eyes.

"Y-yes, sir. Absolutely," Murdock was stuttering because being in a strict presence of anyone (even Face) was frightening. Face just smiled and said, "Murdock, you wouldn't happen to be ticklish, would you?" Face squeezed both of Murdock's sides. Murdock squealed and bent down to sheild his stomach and sides.

"Uh, m-maybe a little," Murdock looked up at a beaming Face. Face just replied, "Great!" He attacked the captain's ribs, and Murdock laughed and ran away. Face knew Murdock would be hard to get.

Face had chased Murdock all around the room until Murdock tripped over a crate. He landed on the floor, and tried to scurry away. Face noticed that he was on the floor and sat on him to pin him down. Both men were sort of out of breath from running.

"Ahhhh. Got you, you little devil," Face tickled Murdock's side since Murdock was laying on his stomach. Murdock flinched and giggled.

"You're going to pay for making me run. And on top of that, you still have to tell me why you have those ketchup things on your helmet," Face said. Murdock was so scared. He knew that even if he told Face what the ketchup was for, Face would still tickle him for running away. He had no choice.

"Face, I'll tell you about the ketchup. In case anyone shoots me in the head, the bullet will probably hit the ketchup packets. The ketchup will squirt out, making it look like blood. I'll fall over and pretend I'm dead," Murdock sighed at the end of the last sentence. Face spread his eyes wide.

"Ooooohhhh! That is an awesome plan, Murdock. Hahaha," Face put his hand on his forehead. Murdock mumbled, "Stupid." Face snapped his head and bent down to look at Murdock.

"Um, excuse me? Did you say something?" Face tickled both of Murdock's sides. Murdock squealed and started laughing.

"AAAAHHHAHAHA! Face, Stop!" Murdock didn't want to be tickled. He knew he kind of deserved it, though.

"I'll ask again. Did you call me stupid? Because that's what I heard," Face tickled around Murdock's hips, ribs, and sides. Murdock screamed and returned to laughing.

"Hahahahaaaa! No, no, no, nohohoho!" Murdock tried to reply. He said 'no' repeatedly and shook his head frantically. Face had a feeling that Murdock was lying.

"Awwww. What's the matter, Murdock? You never lie. Is the tickling too much for you?" Face taunted Murdock and tickled both of Murdock's ribs. This made Murdock scream at the top of his lungs, and return to manic laughter. Face soon joined in on the laughter, and both men were cracking up.

Neither Face nor Murdock knew that anyone was listening or watching them. Hannibal was trying to sleep, for it was at least midnight. He was just falling asleep when he heard Face's scream from Murdock's tickling before. He groaned, and sat up. For two minutes, he didn't hear anything. He decided to try to sleep again. He thought maybe Murdock had scared Face or something stupid. He leaned on his pillows, when he heard a crash. That noise was the sound of Murdock lifting the helmet onto the table. This time, Hannibal got out of his sleeping bag and was searching for the source of the commotion.

Hannibal was as shocked as he'd ever been in his life when he found Face chasing a laughing Murdock around the room. He stood in a dark part of the room that wasn't lit by the lamp or the tiny lightbulb, so Face or Murdock couldn't see him. He decided to stay, and watch what all of this was. Hannibal almost laughed out loud when he saw Murdock trip, and when Face sat on him. What he heard them say to each other was hilarious. Hannibal has never seen Face lose all sense of authority and dignity, and just act childish. Once he saw Face tickling Murdock, he rubbed his forehead with his hand. He silently giggled with embarassement because it was his men and team playing like children.

"Face! AAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOOOHOHOHAP! Pleeeeease!" Murdock was beginning to form tears of laughter in the corner of both his eyes. Face had stopped laughing and was just smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you give up?"Face slowed down his tickling on Murdock's poor sides. Murdock was squirming and still laughing, but much softer than before.

"Hahahahahaa! Y-yes! I give! I-I GIVE!" Murdock was tapping on the floor because he truly had enough. Face laughed at Murdock and got off of him. Murdock lay, almost dead, on the floor. He was breathing deeply and grinning widely.

"Hey, Murdock. I'm sorry. Hehehehe. Are you okay?" Face gripped his friend's shoulder. Murdock opened his eyes and looked at Face. They both broke into enormous grins. Murdock sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um... And uh, I'm sorry for calling you stupid before," Murdock looked at the floor, then back at Face.

Face looked wide eyed at Murdock. "I KNEW IT! I knew you called me stupid, you jerk!" Murdock nervously giggled.

"Aw, come on, man. Feel happy. You made me happy. I feel much better after you... you know. Haha," Face playfully shoved Murdock. Murdock laughed and pushed Face back. He bent down and picked up his cap, which had fallen to the floor in their brawl.

At this moment, Hannibal appeared from his hidden position. He spoke and said, "After he did what, Face?" Face and Murdock both snapped their heads in the direction of where they heard Hannibal speak.

"Oh! N-Nothing, Hannibal. Um, how long have you been there?" Face and Murdock both stood up straight. They both looked embarrassed, nervous, and scared. Hannibal noticed their timid attitudes, and he guessed they were guilty about something.

"Okay, okay. What'd you two do? I'm not going to bite. You look like you've just smacked B.A. in the face. Is it the..." Hannibal never finished his sentence. Murdock's jaw dropped and he turned to glare at Face.

"We didn't do anything, sir. I sw..." Murdock was cut off by Face.

"He's ticklish," Face grinned and turned his face so he wasn't looking at Murdock.

"Shut up! I am not!" Murdock angrily approached a laughing Face. Hannibal just shook his head and silently chuckled to himself. What had his team come to?

"Yes you are, Murdock. I watched," Hannibal flashed a huge smile as he saw the captain's bug-eyed, blushing face. Face started cracking up. He was laughing and pointing at Murdock.

"Are you being serious, sir?" Murdock neared Hannibal and looked him in the eye. Hannibal replied, "Yeah, I am."

Murdock appeared extremely embarrassed and said, "W-Well, you see... Face and I were just acting and..." Murdock stopped his sentence when he heard Face burst out into another fit of laughter. He was kneeling on the ground from laughing so hard.

"Face! Shut the hell up!" Murdock knocked over Face. Hannibal stepped in and said, "Alright. Enough. No need to start a brawl just over your little... weakness, Murdock." Murdock hung his head.

Murdock looked up and said, "But, sir. You don't really think that I'm ticklish, right? I'm not. I really am not!" Face giggled and said, "What's the matter, Murdock? You don't want to share your ticklishness with Hannibal? Hahahahaha!" Face ran up and began to poke and tickle Murdock's belly. Murdock jumped away and screamed.

"Stop it! Face, no! No, no, no, no, no!" Murdock was being chased around the room again. Hannibal closed his eyes. Murdock ran behind Hannibal as a sheild. Face almost ran into Hannibal, but he stopped himself quickly.

"Face, I know he's ticklish. Leave the poor guy alone," Hannibal tried to reason with Face. Face looked disappointed and said, "Fine." Murdock stepped out from behind Hannibal and thanked him.

It was just as Murdock was seemingly about to bow down to Hannibal when Face had an evil grin on his face. Hannibal saw this and said, "Watch your back," to Murdock and he stepped out of the way.

"What?" Murdock said, but it was too late. Face had locked both of Murdock's hands above his head in some sort of military hold. Murdock struggled, but couldn't get out of it. The good thing about this move was that it only required one hand. That meant that Face had another free hand to tickle an immobilized captain. Face placed his hand on Murdock's belly. He slowly started to scribble his fingers all over it. Murdock squealed and started laughing.

"Face, come on! Hahahahahaaa! Stop, stop, STOP! AAAHHHHAHAHAHA!" Murdock felt so embarrassed that his boss basically was seeing his weakness (which was rather stupid) first hand. Hannibal couldn't stop smiling. He had sat on one of the available stools to watch the childish games between his captain and lieutenant.

After about five minutes of non-stop tickling, Hannibal decided to break them up. "Alright! That's enough, Face. Let him go," Hannibal pryed Face off of Murdock. Murdock bent over clutching his stomach and started to gasp. Hannibal wondered if he was alright.

"You okay, Murdock?" Hannibal bent down with Murdock and put a hand on his shoulder. Murdock nodded, but didn't speak. He then gave a thumbs-up to Hannibal and straightened himself. He leaned over and very quietly whispered in Hannibal's ear, "Face is ticklish." Hannibal grinned. He never would've imagined that Murdock and Face would both be ticklish.

"You sure?" Hannibal whispered back. Murdock nodded and smiled. Face looked puzzled.

"Um, am I missing something?" Face spoke up. Murdock started giggling, and Hannibal just smiled wide. Hannibal whispered to Murdock, "Have at him." Murdock laughed and said, "Haha! With pleasure!" Murdock approached Face. Face's eyes went wide and he broke into a huge smile.

"No, Murdock! Don't you dahahahare!" Face laughed, but he wasn't even being tickled yet. He was very giddy and tried to run away. That would've worked, but Face ran straight into Hannibal. Hannibal held Face's arms to his sides.

"Oh God. Hannibal, please let go! He's going to kill me!" Face struggled, but couldn't match the strength of a colonel.

"How come you never told me you were ticklish, Face?" Hannibal tried to keep a straight face, but that resulted in him making an awkward, lopsided smile. Face opened his mouth to reply, but he felt Murdock's fingers wiggling on his sides. He screamed and jumped.

"You can let him go, boss man. Thanks," Murdock nodded toward Hannibal. Hannibal let go of Face. Face immediately moved away from Murdock.

"Leave me alone! Hannibal, don't let him tickle me! Please! No, get away! NOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAA!" Face struggled to fight off the agile pilot. Murdock was tickling all around Face's belly, ribs, and sides. At one point, Murdock trapped one of Face's arms behind his back. He quickly dug his fingers into Face's ribs. Face let out a very girlish squeal and continued laughing. Murdock stopped tickling Face and was rolling on the floor laughing. Hannibal was surprisingly also cracking up.

"Shut up!" Face yelled at the two laughing men. Hannibal was trying to cover up his laughter, but that resulted in him coughing and giggling. Murdock finally stood up and patted Face on the back. Face was as red as a cherry.

"Sorry, Face. Hehehehahaa! I didn't mean for you to scream like that. But hey, you got Hannibal laughing. That's very hard to do. He's never laughed this hard before," Murdock playfully tickled Face's belly quickly. Face jerked away and laughed. Face then retaliated, and started tickling Murdock.

Hannibal recovered from his laughing fit, and looked at the two ticklish men. They had stopped tickling each other and were now sitting on the stools side-by-side. Hannibal went between them and put his hands on their shoulders.

"What'd you say we don't tell B.A. about this," Face looked at Hannibal. Murdock was nodding his head. Hannibal chuckled and said, "Well, how about you two stop being so sensitive."

"How come you don't want to say ticklish? It's not a bad word or anything," Murdock was curious. Face smiled.

"Why don't I say it? Well, it's kind of a stupid word, captain," Hannibal simply replied. Face shook his head and asked, "Are you ticklish, boss?"

"No. Definately not. But... Um... I really can't believe that you two are," Hannibal let go of their shoulders and took two steps back.

"Then how come you're retreating? Come on, it's okay if you're ticklish. We won't tell anyone," Murdock said as he and Face stood up.

"I'm not! I just want some sleep. Can I go to bed now?" Hannibal extended his arms to prevent Face or Murdock from getting any closer. He didn't know if he was ticklish at all, but if he was, he certainly didn't want them to find out. Face proceded to poke Hannibal's belly. Hannibal grabbed his stomach and gasped. Face and Murdock laughed.

"Ha! You are ticklish! I knew it!" Face pointed and laughed at Hannibal. Hannibal was silent and froze in his backward motion. No one moved nor spoke. Suddenly, Hannibal ran out of the room to go back to his sleeping bag. Murdock and Face started cracking up.

Face and Murdock loved it when a plan came together.

~The End~


End file.
